<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>—Bads—A fun crackhead story by KoreanCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882167">—Bads—A fun crackhead story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanCat/pseuds/KoreanCat'>KoreanCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gaining Power, Little bit of kakashixiruka, M/M, No longer gives a crap, Turning bad, good to bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanCat/pseuds/KoreanCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Iruka just snaps and turns total bad... but not right away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Based off a story from Wattpad called Sakura by Darkpetal16) </p><p>GOOD story by the way go check it out!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KakashixIruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of the start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Butt">My Butt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal week, day, as though I thought. I was getting the lesson plans ready and setting up for the new kid. Fauna I think it was. Before I knew it kids started to pour into my classroom. I looked around to see if Fauna was there, to have her introduce herself, but she wasn't. Instead of worrying about it I started class thinking she got lost or something. 20 minutes later she enter, she took a seat and pulled out a notebook and started to draw. Kinda annoyed I asked her to introduce and say somethings about herself, she agree and proceeded to stand up. "Ummm hi I guess... I'm Fauna. I don't like thing, but do like drawing, eating, sleeping, and I don't know... music. People call me a crackhead nothing new. Oh. Also i hate introducing my self." She didn't say it snobby, but in a normal tone.</p><p>As class started to go on she continued to draw. When I asked her to stop drawing and pay attention she look and me Dead in the eye and said "Ok, just give me 2 and a half hours." I was now starting get more then annoyed, class was going to end in 2 and a half hours. I walked towards her desk, and asked for the notebook. She then said "Try not to get it dirty" as she handed it to me. I walked to my desk and put the notebook in my drawer. Before I could even start to teach again she had the dignity to say "This is boring, please for the love of Madara, speed things up." "Do you want to teach" I responded with. To my surprised she said yes. She stood up and walked to the board. I tried to tell her I was just joking, that it would be smart for her to sit down. She then told me "Well good thing I ain't smart. Ahem, this is important work. This is what you will need to know for the future." Then she started to write on the board. I started to yell at her to sit down, but only got told. "Un uh uh, you told me I could teach. But don't worry it will only take a little while." I then sighed and sat down at my desk. She started to continue to write on the board what it looked like to be a equation, a very complex equation. She then started to work it out while explaining herself. Not well, but still. When she was done she circled her answer and said "This is why school is a bunch of bull, thank you very much." She sheepishly smiled at me saying "I said it wouldn't take long." I rolled my eyes and said "Sit", she winked at me and sat down in a different seat. "It did take long, 14 minutes to be exact," I said. She just looked at me and said "Well that was the best 14 minutes this class has ever seen." After I erased her stupidity off the board i continued to teach.</p><p>When class was over I pulled her aside and asked her to stay after for a little bit. We both walk back into my classroom and we both sat down. "What was that." "Pure awesomeness," she said. I took a deep breath and said "No, it was disrupting." "Sorry", she murmured, "I can't help it if you have a bad sense of taste." "Don't. Don't disrupt class again please or else I'm going to have to hold you after class again. Next time it will be longer." "Oh, fun a detention", she smiled. I sighed and dismissed her to leave, but she stayed. Lightly annoyed I once again asked her to leave, but she didn't. So I just decided to let her stay for a bit more.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>:A BIT MORE:</p>
</blockquote><p>"Why are you still here" "What am I not welcomed", she so innocently said. "No." She then looked up from her notebook, that she stole back from me when I wasn't looking, and said "You remind me of a tomato." "Why in the world a tomato," I sighed. A Sinister grin started to form on her face and she told me "Cause people don't know if your a fruit or not." "Out", I said and started to shoo her out. "Wha- why" "You know why. My classroom my rules out." She wink at me and said "Ok, See you tomorrow." I stayed a little bit after that and got some more work done before I headed home and went on with the rest of my life. When I got home there was a note on my door. I grabbed the note and went inside where I proceeded to read it. It read as the following <b>:Hola, Bonjour, and Konichiwa my good friend. Glad you saw and found this message, you don't know it, but I blessed you with the works of the Goggle Gods. See you tomorrow... Ps, there is a surprise waiting for you when you walk in. Don't worry it wouldn't be a prank more like a gift. Do you like Drawings? - from you least favorite student:  </b>At least she got that part right, I thought, welp I guess I will find out tomorrow. But I swear If It that crap she draws in her notebook so help me I will... I just sighed and went back to my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I kept changing names and tags couldn’t decide if I wanted it to have cussing in it I decided not to. Almost done with next chapter. Stay safe!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unwanted pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All praise the non-existent Goggle Gods!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get up and get ready, like every other day, and head towards the academy. I was carrying some books for my lessons. When I came into my room however I dropped them almost immediately and stared in complete awe. Pictues, no drawings were hung up all around my classroom. I looked around my room completely and utterly speechless. My eyes finally landed on, no other then, “Fauna!!!” “Yes”, she so innocently stated. “The fu- Why!!!” “You were about to say...” “No. I was not! I am a teacher and it is unethical for a teacher to cuss, especially in front of students.” “Especially in front of students... hmmm, you don’t cuss at home, with friends, in the bed with Ka-” “No, I don’t.” “Ok, ok. But are you sure about the last one” “Language”, I said. “I didn’t actually say it.” I then gave her her a stern look and said, “You were going to.”</p><p> 

</p><p>I picked up all my books and went inside. Then I went over to the wall to grab a picture. “What is this!?!” “Family friendly hentai.” “There is no such thing as FAMILY FRIENDLY HENTAI!” “What do you mean I draw it all the time”, she calmly said. “Wait. We Need To Take All These Down Now Before”, before I could finish the Principal enter. He looked like he was going to tell me something not really important, but when he saw the room he stood there, jaw open and eyes wide. He didn’t say anything for a few moments before his confused expression turned bitter. “Iruka, my office after class. I happen to now have a few things to discuss with you”, and with that he shut the door. “FAUNA!!!” “Yes darling” “Don’t call me that ever again!” “Why so mad”, she pouted. “There are ludicrous drawings all over my room and kids should be arriving any minute now!” After I said that Fauna stayed quite to let my words sink in. “Oh my kami, any minute... HELP ME CLEAN THIS NOW!” We just managed to take down all the drawing when kids started to pour in. “Please take a seat Fauna”, I said because she was still standing at my desk with those... <em>those </em>drawings.</p><p> </p><p>Class was half way done and I was trying to explain about chakra control, BUT NOBODY WAS LISTENING. I turned around to see why. No other then Fauna causeing the somewhat quite commotion. “Quite, please” “And what if I don’t”, she snapped back. “For the love of kami- You’ll see” “You shouldn’t use Kami’s name in vain. It is a bad thing. Especially for a teacher to do so.” “Tomorrow see me after class” I started to hear ohhh’s throughtout the class room before Fauna decided to say, “Do you want me to bring flowers or...” “Enough. Please refrain from commenting.” “Humph. And here I though you wanted to ha-” “No, be quite. Or I’ll be forced to send you down to the principal.” “Aren’t you in enough trouble with the principal?” “Because of you! Now out.” “Huh” “I said out” “You want me to leave. Like go home and take a bath.” “No, I want you to take a trip to”, just then Fauna interrupted me and said, “To the Philippines.” “No, to the principal. Now go”, I pointed to the door and she then got the idea and said, “Oh, you actually want me to go.” “Yes, I do.” I kinda shook my hand while still pointing at the door to get her to leave. She stood up and right before she walked out the door she smiled, looked at me, and said “See you tomorrow!”</p><p>I continued to teach the class, but not with as much confidence that had the other day. I finished up class with a little problem, besides the occasional talking. When class ended I cleaned up, put paper away, and mentally prepared for the newly scheduled appointment in a few minutes. After I put everything away, not wanting anything out of place since I’m already on thin ice, and I started my adventure towards the principal’s office. When I arrived I knocked on the door and her a distinct “Come in”, and walked in.</p><p>“Sit down, I have a few words to discuss with you two”, he said. You two I thought, but just then I heard Fauna say, “This should be good.” I glanced over at her and quickly looked back not wanting to give away my, small but still existent, killing intent. “Iruka. Fauna. Do you care to explain why all of those”, he looks at me for a moment before looking back at both of us, “drawing came from.” Does he think I did it, I thought. “Yes, I’ll explain”, Fauna said before I could. Oh great, I thought. “Those were drawings”, she continued. “I know what they are”, the principal said clearly with anger in is voice. “Well then what is there more to explain?” “Why were they there”, he said more sternly. “Cause I put them up”, Fauna said with slight attitude, “Is there a problem with that?” “Fauna”, I quietly yelled, “Manures.” “Yes, there is a problem with that. The problem is what was on those pictures”, then he continued to say, “I’m guessing you were behind it. Weren’t you Fauna, but Iruka your going to still be held somewhat accountable since it is your classroom and student.” I resist the urge to give her a mean look. I heard him sigh and say, “I’ll let it slip this time Iruka, but you know I can file you for these things even if you didn’t do it. The student is still your responsibility, but if something like this happen like this again it will go into files you understand.” “Yes”, I say, “It won’t happen again.” “With that, you two are dismissed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving this to wattpad</p><p> </p><p>https://my.w.tt/zmN761WYS6</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>